Just a Word
by lavira.rose
Summary: Edd's not sure he's ever seen Kevin truly shy or uncertain, he's always confident and unashamed to voice his desires, it's Edd who blushes and stutters and always fears the worst. - Kevin has a very embarrassing request: he wants Edd to call him Daddy. KevEdd
Based on a conversation on tumblr about Kevin having a Daddy Kink - if this makes you uncomfortable please turn back now. You can find more of my writing lavirarose on tumblr!

* * *

Edd is honestly speechless which is a feat in and of itself considering he's always prone to nervous babbling, even if only to himself. He can't process what Kevin has just asked him let alone formulate a response. It feels as if his brain has shut down.

Kevin's throat clicks as he swallows, the muscles in his jaw clenching. Edd's not sure he's ever seen Kevin truly shy or uncertain, he's always confident and unashamed to voice his desires, it's Edd who blushes and stutters and always fears the worst. No matter what Kevin has wanted in their relationship, no matter how seemingly strange or how badly Edd reacted (which he has, especially the time Kevin first asked to rim him), Kevin has never looked at Edd with honest embarrassment on his face.

It hurts to see him like this, brow furrowed and hands fisted in the sheets like he's afraid Edd is going to laugh at him. They're in Edd's room, book bags sitting long forgotten in the floor along with Kevin's shirt. The sun is barely setting behind Kevin, casting his face in shadow but Edd can still make out the hurt in his eyes. He ducks his head away, taking a deep breath, preparing for Edd to respond negatively.

"There's no harm in trying it," Edd says instead, shocking himself with his casual tone.

Kevin's head jerks up immediately, green eyes pinning the smaller boy. "What?" he croaks, voice surprisingly hoarse.

Edd smiles shyly. "Well, if it's something you'd like let's try it. I don't mind. It's just a word, after all. And…" he murmurs, crawling closer on his hands and knees once more, blue eyes locked with Kevin's as he leans into his space. "I believe we were in the middle of something… _Daddy_ …"

Kevin sucks in a breath through his nose, body visibly tensing and pupils dilating. Edd is breathless for a moment, a rush of pleasure sparking within him as he watches Kevin's intense response to just a little word. Just one word did _that_ \- made Kevin look hungry, ready to pounce.

He bites his lip and hesitantly tilts his head upwards, lips finding Kevin's. The kiss is soft, Kevin still hesitant, so Edd draws away, taking in the tension remaining around those beautiful green eyes, before carefully prodding Kevin towards the head of the bed.

With Kevin leaned back against the headboard and pillows, jaw still tight, Edd crawls into his lap, legs bracketing Kevin's hips. Biting his lips, Edd smooths his hands down Kevin's broad chest, taking in the many freckles, the curve of his muscles and soft skin. He ducks his head to give Kevin another quick peck on the lips before drawing back, hands moving to the collar of his shirt.

Kevin's hands curl around his wrists gently. "You don't have to," he insists, eyes piercing. "I know it's weird. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything."

Edd smiles at him, chest warm with affection. "I want to and it's not that strange. Plenty enjoy this type of roleplay from what I understand."

Kevin's Adam's apple bobs and his tongue flickers across his lips. "Will you say it again?"

Edd laughs softly. "Of course… _Daddy_ …"

Kevin's tongue rolls across his teeth and his hands grasp Edd's hips firmly. He's so intense and they've barely even kissed that it makes Edd shiver. There's something addictive about it, using one word to make Kevin look at him with want, to make him feel good. Edd is enjoying this more than he anticipated.

"Baby…" Kevin murmurs, trying the word out on his tongue, still testing the waters. " _My_ baby."

Edd sucks in a shaky breath, shocked by the tingles the pet name sends down his spine, the coil of heat just beginning to blossom in the pit of his stomach. He likes that, likes being Kevin's baby. Feels powerful and adored under Kevin's intense gaze.

Kevin's lips part, eyes wide like he can't believe what he's seeing. "You like that?" he rumbles.

Edd nods jerkily, "I do…"

Kevin takes a deep breath and sits up so they're chest to chest, his hands sliding up Edd's back, clutching him close. Edd hums in content and winds his arms around his boyfriend's neck, drawing him into a kiss.

Kevin is demanding and fervent now, he takes control of the kiss, nibbling on Edd's lower lip until he's moaning softly. His tongue laps at Edd's parted lips, tasting him, and Edd slides his hands to the base of his skull, fingers feeling through his short hair. Kevin drags Edd's hips down against his own, grinding their steadily hardening cocks together. Edd releases a shaking sigh and Kevin practically purrs, tongue slipping into his mouth.

Kevin explores his mouth, tongue tracing across his tongue and teeth, tasting everything he can. Edd thrusts his hips down shakily, moaning into Kevin's mouth. The redhead draws back reluctantly and Edd nibbles his lip, seeking more, but he only smiles lopsidedly.

"How about you take that shirt off?"

Edd eagerly complies, tugging it over his head, and Kevin's hands slide up his slender stomach immediately, feeling the muscles jump and all of Edd's little shivers. Their eyes meet again and Kevin smirks, thumbs finding the boy's nipples, just barely ghosting across them so Edd jumps with a little whimper. The touch sends pleasure straight to his cock, this unbearably soft build up that makes him squirm.

Suddenly a little less confident, Edd looks to the side, teeth abusing his lip. "What can I do to make you feel good, Daddy?" he asks quietly and Kevin's warm, rough hands still on his shoulders grow stiff. He looks up, afraid he's said the wrong thing, just as one of those hands shifts to curl in his hair, dragging him into a searing kiss.

Edd mewls and rolls his hips purposefully, the heat in his abdomen growing as he feels Kevin against him even through the layers of fabric. The hand in his hair feels so good as it holds him right where Kevin wants him, shifts him for Kevin's tongue to tease his own properly, and the other rhythmically brushes the rough pad of his thumb across Edd's nipple until he's writhing, thrusts becoming sudden and sharp.

Edd whines desperately as Kevin draws away yet again. He nips the smaller boy's jaw and trails his tongue teasingly over the hurts so Edd gasps and moans headily, turning his head to present more skin. "Feels- _ye-ah_ \- oh, _Daddy_ ," he gasps, head falling back when Kevin's grip tightens in response and he thrusts up against him hard.

Kevin has to tear himself away, gently prodding Edd from his lap. "Pants off, pretty boy."

Edd huffs at him, a little embarrassed by the pet name, but quickly does as told, trying to watch as Kevin does the same, shoving off his pants and boxers in one go. Edd barely manages to kick his pants off and Kevin grabs him by the hips again, drawing him back against his chest, arms snaking around him.

"Kevin!" he chastises quietly but when he meets Kevin's eyes, sees his desire, his complaints die in his throat.

"I'm going to lay down and I want you to ride me."

Edd's breath catches in his throat and he keens pitifully.

Kevin drags his teeth over his bottom lip and watches Edd's mouth like he's imagining doing it to him "I don't wanna prepare you like usual, either. I'll rim you."

His face burns and he tries to choke out an objection but Kevin's teeth close around his earlobe and he _sucks_. All that comes out is a quaking cry.

"I want you," he breathes hotly against Edd's ear, "to sit on my face and beg for your daddy."

* * *

Please R&R!


End file.
